


She's Here, By My Side

by twistedrunes



Series: George AU [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Requester asked for a fic in the George au, focusing on Tommy and Anna/George’s first meeting from Tommy’s POV (Chapter 1).





	She's Here, By My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Black Velvet Band"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/443330) by sung by Eanair. 



> The song lyrics here are from the traditional Irish song “The Black Velvet Band” it’s a song Grace sings to Tommy in series one. If you want to listen follow the link to a YouTube clip.

The chill from the ground rises up to surround Tommy as he settles himself on the small stool in front of the fire. He takes the last drag of his cigarette and flicks the butt into the fire. Exhaling the final lungful of smoke he gulps a mouthful of fresh cool air. Out here in darkness under the vastness of the clear sky, he can breathe. Grace is closer here, closer than in the house. **  
**

The muted hoot of an owl on the hunt passes overhead and Tommy allows his head to fall back as he follows its path. The stars are dazzling. So bright out here away from the filth of Small Heath he feels as if he could simply reach into the heavens. A whisper of a breeze caresses his cheek and carries a familiar tune from far beyond the edges of the field.

_In a neat little town they call Belfast, Apprentice to trade I was bound, Many an hour’s sweet happiness, Had I spent in that neat little town._

Tommy’s eyes close, a look of calm on his face. A look that if his Aunt saw, would surely break her heart.

_A sad misfortune came over me, Which caused me to stray from the land, Far away from my friends and relations, Betrayed by the black velvet band._

He plays over the events of the evening in his mind; prayers with Charlie before a story, saying goodnight to Mamma and telling her they loved her. Caressing his thumb over the apple of Charlie’s cheek thinking how like his mother he looked.

_Her eyes, they shone like diamonds, I thought her the queen of the land, And her hair, it hung over her shoulder, Tied up with a black velvet band._

\----------------

Tommy enters the factory, striding towards the office, coat and smoke billowing behind him. He climbs the stairs to the office he sees Arthur in his office.  _Ask him about Linda._

“Everything alright with Linda?” Tommy asks, stopping in the doorway of Arthur’s office.

“She’s fine, Tommy. Thanks to young George.” Arthur replies with a relieved smile, sitting back in the chair.

“Fuckin’ impressive that was,” John says joining Tommy in the doorway.

“Who was the man who attacked her? Who’d he work for?” Tommy asks, looking from one brother to the other.

“No-one,” John says confidently.

“Are you sure?” Tommy demands, his tone dark and full of doubt.

“Yeah, he was a fuckin’ no-one. A fuckin' pig farmer from fuckin’ Manchester.” John bristles against his brother’s scepticism.

Tommy glares at John. John glares back.

_Don’t be so hard on him Tommy. He knows it’s important._

“Just to be safe, we sent someone with Linda and Esme when they went to Pol’s this morning.” Arthur interjects, “Didn’t we John?”

John looks away from Tommy to Arthur “Yeah. Yeah, we did.”

“Why are they at Pol’s?” Tommy asks, irritated that his brothers have missed the other possible threat to the family.

“Well, Linda wanted to say thank you.” Arthur stammers.

“Plus we couldn’t leave George there alone while Pol was out on business.” John jumps in.

_Pol wouldn’t have let a stranger stay at her house alone if she didn’t trust them. She’s slow to trust that woman._

“Hmm,” Tommy hums in agreement. “Who’s with them?” He directs the question to Arthur.

“Davidson,” Arthur replies his tone filled with relief with Tommy’s apparent approval.

Tommy turns away with a nod and carries on to his office.

_Tommy, you have to trust them. Family is your strength._

\-----------------

“Mr Shelby,” Mary calls after Tommy just as he reaches the hall on his way to the stables.

Tommy stops and turns to face her. “Mrs Gray is on the phone for you Sir,” Mary says.

“Right. I’ll be there in a minute.” Tommy replies, removing his overcoat and cap and hanging both on the coat rack.

Mary hands Tommy the phone, and he lights a cigarette before lifting the phone to his mouth “Polly” he breathes, in a cloud of smoke.

“Tommy. I want you to listen.” Polly says firmly.

“Yes, Pol.” Tommy huffs, causing another cloud of smoke to engulf the mouthpiece as he sinks down into the chair.

“I’ve been speaking to your brother’s and Michael.” Polly pauses as if expecting Tommy to interrupt, but she quickly continues when he doesn’t “We think you should offer George a job.”

“The girl who saved Linda?” Tommy asks.

“Yes. George, who saved Linda.” Polly stresses the name.

“That’s not enough reason to offer an outsider a job.”  Tommy does cut her off this time.

“Tommy. Listen.” Polly says forcefully.

“I don’t need any household staff, we have enough wire-cutters and we all have secretaries we don’t need any more women on staff.”

“She will be useful in the deal with Solomons,” Polly says through gritted teeth, giving up on getting Tommy to refer to George correctly for the moment. “She’s a gunsmith, a good one by the looks of it. She’s worked on all the boy’s weapon and mine tonight. Turned the piece of shit gun we took of the man that attacked Linda into a good piece. Michael bought it off her. She’s also a good shot Arthur says, plus handy with her fists.”

_Solomons can’t be trusted can he? Best to have someone of your own to look the guns over._

“Why’s she pretending to be a man?” Tommy asks bluntly.

“I don’t know,” Polly replies. “But by the state of her, I’d say she’s hiding and in no hurry to be found. So she’s not going to be doing anything to draw attention to herself.”

_You can’t do it all on your own Tommy. What can it hurt to at least meet her?_

“Have her come in, in the morning,” Tommy says as he rings off.

\-------------------

Tommy watches the figure standing with their back to him outside his office.  _Carriers herself like a man don’t you think?_   _Something about the posture. Plus I can tell where your missing suits have gone._  He listens as Arthur extols the figures shooting prowess, and much to Tommy’s surprise, John commends their skill too. John then launches into a graphic description of the injuries they inflicted on the man who attempted to attack Linda. John laughs as he recounts the man promising never to set foot in the county again as long as John kept ‘that mad fucker’ away from him.

When Michael pulls out the gun George had repaired, Tommy can’t help but admit it is good work. “Why does she dress like a man?” He asks no-one in particular.

John and Arthur both look to Michael. “Don’t know,” Michael replies. “But mum says she’s been hurt and is obviously hiding for some reason, and that she’s smart, good at what she does and saved a member of the family, so if she wants to be a man then she probably has her reasons. Mum says it’s not like we don’t have secrets of our own. Plus Mum says we owe him for Linda.”

“And a hot meal and clean bed weren’t enough?” Tommy asks.

“That cunt was going to rape my wife,” Arthur says angrily.

Tommy holds up a hand to placate his brother. “Alright bring him in, Michael.”

As Michael goes to the door, Tommy picks up a piece of paper from his desk and begins to scan it. John and Arthur both smile at George encouragingly as he enters the office. George stops about halfway along the table. Tommy motions them closer, without looking up,  and when he is satisfied they are close enough he begins to speak still not looking up from his page. He wants to know how easy it is to unsettle George, how flighty he is. If they were going to meet Solomons they’d need to have nerves of steel.  _From what you tell me, Tommy, Solomons is positively unhinged. I’m not sure anyone can be prepared for that._ “My family tell me you have a particular skill set which may be useful to Shelby Company Limited.”

George regards Tommy mutely. Tommy glances at him irritably, saying nothing. An uncomfortable silence begins to stretch between them until John interjects, “George is a gunsmith Tommy, a fucking good one too.”

Tommy moves his eyes to John, whose mouth snaps shut before Tommy turns his attention back to the page in front of him. “Where did you learn this trade?” He looks up briefly, making eye contact with George for only a moment as he says the name. “George?”

_Looks like you the first time I met you. It’s in the eyes. Those, Tommy Shelby, are the eyes of someone who’s seen the other side. Just like you, part of her died and what survived came back changed._

“My father, Mr Shelby,” George replies simply.

Tommy nods. “And why is it you don’t work for him then?” He probes.

“He’s dead,” George replies flatly.

Tommy glances up from his page, waiting for George to continue. George makes no effort to do so. Neither does anyone else. “The job pays three pounds a week, you’ll work here at the factory and if anyone asks you work on the assembly line, right?” Tommy says finally.

“Yes, Mr Shelby.”

“All right you lot, fuck off. I’ve got work to do.” Tommy waves his hand dismissively. Arthur, John and Michael all stand from their chairs and, as a group, head for the door. Michael reaching it first and opening it. George falls in at the end of the line.

_Ask her._

“George,” Tommy says quietly.

George stops and turns to face him. “Yes, Mr Shelby.”

“Shut the door, Michael,” Tommy instructs putting the piece of paper down and turning his hawk-like gaze to George. Michael closes the door, with he, Arthur and John still inside. Once it’s closed Tommy speaks, “Why is it that a woman, such as yourself” he waves his hand in a circle vaguely at George’s chest height “would choose, to dress, act and be known as a man?”

The tension in the air is palpable. Tommy lights a cigarette, blowing the smoke out his nose. George stands a little straighter and nods, mimicking Tommy’s movements. “Well, Mr Shelby there are three reasons.” Tommy raises his eyebrows but doesn’t interrupt. “In my trade,” George continues, “every asshole with a cock thinks he knows more about guns than a woman does.”

John snorts. Tommy shoots him a withering look “And?” he prompts.

“When a man is looking for a woman,” George says, holding Tommy’s gaze calmly, “he will never look twice at another man.”

Tommy doesn’t react this time, simply blinking slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.

_She’s right._

“And finally Mr Shelby, life is much fucking easier when you’re a man,” George concludes.

Tommy nods and rubs his hand across his face. The melody of a familiar laugh fills his ears. He feels all his annoyance with George’s comment evaporate. What he wouldn’t do to hear that laugh again and again. It brings a smile to the corners of his mouth. Trying to conceal it, he leans back to blow smoke at the ceiling before finally turning his attention back to George. “So this man, looking for a woman, is that going to create any problems?” He asks coldly, eyes boring into George’s for any sign of a lie.

George holds Tommy’s gaze easily. “No Mr Shelby,” he pauses for a moment, “Unless of course Mr Shelby, you are a man looking for a woman?”    

“Fuck me.” Arthur grunts in amusement.

_I like her._

Tommy flicks the tip of his tongue over his lips and raises his eyebrow, not even attempting to hide his smirk this time. He stands and stubs his cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk. Placing his hands on the desk, he looks up at George. “So it’s agreed then, George you now work for us. Only the five of us here, Finn, Polly, Linda and Esme will know you are not a man. No one is to mention it again. From this moment forward until the day you leave my employment you will be George Hunter. Shelby Company Limited does not employ women on its assembly line. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Mr Shelby.” George agrees.

“Right then. Michael, do the paperwork.” Tommy says turning back to his desk.

Tommy listens to the excited chatter as his brothers, Michael and George descend the stairs. He lights another cigarette as he watches them cross the factory floor, laughing and joking with each other. As they pass from view his eyes close, and a calmness descends on his face.

_A sad misfortune came over me, Which caused me to stray from the land, Far away from my friends and relations, Betrayed by the black velvet band._

 


End file.
